Always on my mind
by Mercury Flowers
Summary: After the final battle Draco is missing and assumed dead, but when Ginny tries to move on he has no choice but to come back. Some well intentioned smut and fluff.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't really own much. Not even the title I borrowed that from a Willie Nelson song, "Always on my mind".

Author's Note: FYI I wrote this story before the seventh book came out, literally finished writing it the day of the release. So it doesn't really follow that book. It is my own interpretation of what should have happened. Enjoy!

Prologue

Cold steel grey walls surrounded him, the chill of the concrete filling his soul and freezing his blood. He shut his eyes to the cold creeping gloom, as if to shut it out of his body, and imagined a happier time. The same image, the one that always filled his mind came to him and warmth flooded him.

_Her hair fell across his arm, as soft and light as the gossamer strands of a spider web. He shivered in delight as the strands tickled over his skin. The light danced across them and her hair came alive like fire; red, gold and orange bursting before his eyes._

_His hand closed around her hair, grabbing a hank of it and twining it around his hand. He tugged her against him, her back to his front. Her soft curves pressed against his ever-growing erection._

_"God you're trying to undo me, aren't you?" His voice was nearly a growl. She moaned, melting against him and another wave of warmth flooded over him. She ground her hips against his and he bit back the urge to whimper like a dog for more. She laughed huskily, the sound rolling through him like a wave in the ocean._

_"Only as much as you are trying to undo me, Ferret." She mocked playfully, pressing the sweet curves of her ass against his erection._

_"That's it Weaselette." He groaned, turning her in his arms and crushing her mouth under his in one quick movement. His hands palmed the curves of her ass and pressed her against him, his erection fitting snugly between her thighs. He rocked his hips and resisted the urge to come as her sex became swollen and wet._

_He wanted to explore her, to take his time to feel the soft red curls, the hot sweet wetness inside. He wanted to feel her contract around his tongue, his finger and then only when she was desperate and begging for mercy would he finally thrust into her, pounding into her sweet hot—._

"DRACO!" The harsh cold voice cut through his happiness like a knife through skin, hard, quick, and achingly painful. He was pulled back into the present; into the ever-present gloom.

His grey eyes snapped open, locking on the man who had disturbed his erotic fantasy. Though he had no way of knowing what Draco had been thinking about. He wasn't aroused, no erection tented his pants due to his malnourishment and that oh so pleasant reminder made Draco even more pissed.

"Hello. . .Father." He managed, his anger making his low voice as cold as the hell he was living in.

"Now, now Draco, no need for such titles. You are no longer my son, therefore I am no longer your father." His ex-father explained through the bars as he smoothed a hand through his perfectly coifed platinum blond hair. He never entered the cell, he never seemed sorrowful, he was never concerned. Nothing seemed to faze him, except when Draco called him father.

Not only was the fact that he ran a hand through his hair a dead giveaway. But right now his "dad", despite his calm, icy tones was fuming, his hands nearly shaking with anger as he gripped the bars of Draco's cell. And his grey eyes were black with anger, his teeth clenched, grinding together almost audibly.

Draco smirked and his father returned it.

"You think I'm stupid don't you. But you see Draco I am not. I know you were thinking of her. You're precious Weasley—." Draco shot out of his bed, using all of his strength to do so, reached through the bars for his father, grabbed his robes and pulled him against the cold steel. An instant later his wand was at his father's throat.

"You will never speak her name again. She is far better than you. And if you ever say it again in my presence, so help me I will kill you, father or no." His voice was a scratchy angry rasp, it was a sound he didn't recognize, but it felt somehow so familiar and fitting for his mood that he thought nothing of it.

He stared down his father. Grey eyes locked on grey eyes until he was sure his dear old "papa" got the message. Then he released his robes and fell limply to the ground. His strength was gone.

His father tossed his hair over his shoulder and smiled smugly down at him. "Who's going to kill me? . . .You, You can barely stand for two minutes without falling down, let alone kill me. And put that wand away, we both know it's useless here." Draco wanted to protest him but found it impossible through his gasping breaths.

"You've been here for a year, Draco. Do you honestly think she's waited for you? The world believes you're dead. And your whore surely has moved on." A harsh growl split the air around them and Draco tried desperately to stand, the urge to kill growing stronger with each passing second.

Draco tried to talk, tried to sound strong and sure of himself, but when he did it just came out in stunted phrases, each one sapping more of his precious energy. A fact that was only exacerbated by the fact that he was attempting to once again stand up. "Just because. . .you couldn't. . . satisfy mother. . . doesn't mean I. . . am the same. As you. . . always said. . . I am too. . . much like her side. . . of the family. . . anyways."

Lucius' smug smile grew across his face and his eyes glinted suspiciously. "Maybe this will open your eyes." He threw a paper through the bars, letting it fall at Draco's feet before walking away, the heels of his boots clicking the entire way. The sound rang in Draco's ears, as loud as death knell of church bells. It resounded in his head and he fought to keep his strength until the sound disappeared.

When he could no longer hear the clicking of his father's boot heels he collapsed back down onto the floor, his strength and all of his reserves depleted in that one encounter. He lay on the floor of his cell, gasping for breath and staring blindly at the paper his father had thrown at his feet. The back page of the Daily Prophet stared back, filled with the usual gossip and advice column fodder. Nothing there that would "open his eyes".

He sighed wearily and somehow managed to lift his hand and turn the paper over. The instant his eyes latched on the front page his heart nearly stopped, his blood turned to ice and he struggled to tamp down the urge to tear the paper into unrecognizable pieces.

It read:

POTTER TO WED!

"The boy who lived, Harry Potter, is to wed his long time girlfriend, Miss Ginny Weasley in two months time. Said Potter, 'We just had to wait until Voldemort was gone. Otherwise it would have put her in danger.' Now with Voldemort gone an entire year the couple has decided it is safe enough to wed. . ."

Draco read no further. His eyes flitted to the center of the page, where a picture of the happy couple lay. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair fell over her shoulders and past her breasts in soft waves and curls of red and gold. Her face was still a soft oval shape and her skin looked like porcelain. And he bet it was still as soft as silk. The photo moved, Harry's hand lazily stroking Ginny's arm and every now and then he placed a tender kiss on her head.

Jealousy roared to life in his chest but it quickly died. She didn't want him. Not anymore. He felt nothing. He was completely numb. But his urge to leave this hell was more insistent then ever. He had to see her again. He had to make her see everything she was missing. His heart gave a few strong beats before picking up its normal rhythm and his strength returned.

He would escape. And he would show her. Somehow.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny and Draco, or Harry Potter for that matter. Though someday I hope to own something just as wonderful.

Chapter 1

Ginny tossed and turned in her sleep, but it did nothing to quell the images barraging her brain. The covers twisted around her hips and between her legs, her pillows had been thrown to the floor and even her nightshirt had ridden up past her hips. She rolled again, moaning as she did, responding to the delicious dream that was playing itself out on her eyelids.

_He was there. His hands on her naked skin, his mouth on hers, his delicious tongue exploring every centimeter of her mouth. Just as it was that last time they'd been together. It had been urgent and desperate. As if their bodies had known that it would the last._

_His hands ripped at her clothes and hers did the same to his until they were naked. Her folds were swollen and aching, her heart pounding. She wanted him inside of her, hard and deep. A want so huge she was aching with it, dripping wet and throbbing. She reached between them, grabbing his erection and sliding her hand up and down the massive length._

_His breath hissed out and she smiled seductively, removing her hand and wrapping her legs around his hips. His grey eyes bore into hers as she lifted her hips. The tip of him grazed her sex, but that tiny touch was enough to have her nearly coming._

_"I love you Ginny." He murmured, his eyes shining brightly with intensity._

_Before she could respond he slammed inside of her, stretching and filling her until she no longer felt empty and aching. _

_He began to thrust, moving his massive erection in and out of her soaking wet folds. She clawed at his back, screaming as the orgasm slammed through her. It only made him wilder. He just moved faster, harder, pushing them across the silk sheets with the force._

_"Draco. . .I. . .I. . .Oh God." She cried as her body convulsed around his for what felt like the hundredth time. Her arms and legs fell limply to her sides but he was still pumping in and out of her, his need not sated yet. And her body, impossibly, was responding yet, again. Her inner muscles quivering around his cock, trying to milk him dry—._

A plaintive cry in the night woke Ginny; her mind was instantly alert, though the dream images were still fresh. They swam before her eyes despite her best efforts to swat them away as she walked down the hallway, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Draco worked for weeks, trying to regain his strength, eating every drop of the thin grey gruel and rock hard bread that his father provided him with. He made a point to at least walk or stand in his cell for most of the day, trying to increase his endurance and by the end of the fourth week he was almost back to normal.

And now as the sun set on the dawn of the next month he paced the length of his cell, eager to escape. The lights went out, signaling it was time for bed but though he lay down on his cot, he didn't plan on sleeping. Oh no, he was escaping. It was now or never.

The now common chill spread across his cell as the temperature dropped to below freezing but Draco was immune to the dementors' effect now. There was no happiness, no anger, no jealousy, no anything for them to steal. He was numb inside and out. His love finally squashed the day he'd read of her engagement.

Now as the dementors passed he knew they didn't sense him. They hadn't since that day. And though this aided in his escape, he felt no joy, no pleasure from this fact. He was just numb, as cold on the inside as the room was when they were near.

Draco waited until he heard the main door slam shut and knew he had ten minutes to get out of his cell and down to them. He reached into his mattress, pulling out the makeshift lockpick he'd made from his eating utensils. He slipped it into the keyhole and shifted it around until he heard it click into place. God they'd learned nothing from history; arrogance only bred disaster. He shook his head and continued on.

He made his way past the rows of empty cells, down toward the main gate, some eight floors below. He said a quick prayer for luck, not really believing that any deity would listen to his plea but it couldn't hurt, and then began his way down the eight flights of stairs.

By flight four his lungs and thighs were burning from the strain. By flight six he had a painful stitch in his side and he felt for sure his legs were going to give out on him. He couldn't give up. He had to show her, he had to see her.

The thought of Ginny brought a series of disturbing images to his mind. Ginny in Harry's arms, kissing Potter, moaning as his hand slid under her shirt, screaming in pleasure as he fucked her.

The sour taste of bile rose up in his throat and he was sure he'd vomit from the thought. But he tamped down the urge and felt an influx of strength to his body. He made it down the final two flights of stairs with no problems and moved toward the main gate easily. Then he crept into the shadows, waiting for the door to open.

An eternity seemed to pass before the buzzing sounded and the door slid open. A cloud of black dementors rushed in, leaving a trail of ice in their wake. He shivered in the cold but felt nothing else, just the numbness, which seemed to burn him with its intensity.

The last dementor floated past and he ran from his hiding place toward the now closing gate. But his strength was draining, it was a good twenty feet more until he reached the gate and he had thirty seconds max, to get there.

He wasn't going to make it. He was going to die, either from the dementor's kiss or his father's rage. Either way he was fucked, and not in a good way.

And Ginny would marry Potter as he was buried. She would share his bed, his life; bear Harry Potter's children. Little boys with their dad's jet black hair and their mom's startling blue eyes.

The numbness shattered. His heart roared to life within him and a burst of rage shot up his spine. Shit he was fucked now. He had no choice. Despite the burning in his lungs and the weakness in his legs he pumped them harder, racing toward the open door and away from the dementor's who sure as hell felt his presence now.

He got to the gate with only five seconds to spare. He was dripping in sweat, beads of it blurring his vision and his unwashed hair was plastered to his head. His clothes stuck to his body and his chest was heaving with the exertion. But he had to keep going.

Only a little more. He reminded himself as he walked out into the woods surrounding the prison. He only had one hundred more feet and then he was truly free. He stumbled toward the edge of the property, running on empty, for even his newfound rage couldn't sustain him now.

It was only through sheer force of will that he made it off the property. He wanted to collapse but he had one more step left in his plan. He concentrated on his destination, gripping tight the wand his father, in his arrogance, had forgotten to strip from him a year ago. There was a sharp familiar tug on his body and his consciousness and then he was being pulled, moving through space and time, covering miles in minutes.

Crash! Thump! He landed on his back on the floor of a slightly dusty hallway. His breath rushed from his lungs at the moment of impact and he was struggling now to replenish the oxygen he so badly needed. When his lungs were functioning again his mind began to hum with activity and pain assaulted him.

His head throbbed, his back as well and every muscle in his body seemed to be burning with exertion. He wanted nothing more than to lie down on a comfortable bed and sleep for three days but time was of the essence. He only had a month until the wedding and now he was feeling once again his whole body was on sexual alert. He wanted to find her and fuck her. He wanted to pound into that soft, wet flesh between her thighs in a way only he could. He wanted her to know what she was giving up by marrying Potter.

A light came on above him, causing him to wince and shut his eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Draco, Draco my boy is that you." The familiar voice called from above him. He groaned again and rolled onto his side. Then, and only then, did he open his eyes. He searched the hallway for his cousin and couldn't help the slight smile that tilted his lips as he found him. The man's hair was tamer now, only shoulder length, the jet-black color was clean and shone in the bright light. He met the man's nearly black eyes and found only warmth and love in them.

"Yes Sirius its me." He managed still trying to catch his breath. His cousin's eyes were round with shock. But Draco had just come back from the dead, he could only imagine his eyes had been the same when Sirius had miraculously re-emerged from behind the veil two years ago.

"Dear God we thought you were dead." Sirius exclaimed bending to help Draco stand.

"Same could be said to you." Draco replied dryly and Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, yes it could." He paused to put his arm around Draco and took most of his weight onto his own shoulders. "Now lets get you to bed and in the morning you can explain where the fuck you've been this past year."

Draco laughed, though no one but he would have recognized the harsh guttural sound that he emitted as laughter. For there was no joy in it.

"Here you go." He heard Sirius say as he was dropped onto a soft, warm bed. The instant his body hit the mattress he was asleep; a deep, dreamless and hopefully healing sleep.

* * *

Ginny was back in bed, but her mind refused to rest. The dream had brought back memories, memories she'd tried so hard to forget over the past year. But now, now they were back and she felt the same rush of grief.

The bitter ache in her chest, followed by the mind splitting pain of facing a world without Draco Malfoy. Time heals all wounds, my ass. She thought bitterly as silent tears raced down her cheeks, leaving tiny splash marks on her red blanket.

The wound was still just as potent, still as raw as when he'd died a little over a year ago during the final battle. They'd lost so many during that fateful day, but for her, the Weaselette she'd always miss her ferret.

Dear God he'd been gone longer than they'd been together and she was still mourning him. Worse, she was still in love with him and marrying someone else.

She thought of Harry, trying to stir an emotion but the only one she could muster was pity. There was no quickening in her chest or belly, no elation or love. She felt no desire; her sex remained unyielding and dry. And though she'd enjoyed sex immensely with Draco she actually feared her wedding night.

Draco was it for her, she'd known it eighteen months ago when they had met up again and she knew it now. She fell back against the pillows in despair and found herself falling into the past.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all subsequent characters therein belong to JK Rowling. I bow down to her greatness.

Chapter 2

One and a half years ago

Ginny was used to living in cramped quarters but the situation at her new residence was just getting ridiculous. Number 12 Grimauld place was now home to eight Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, and Sirius. Not to mention the dozen injured they had residing there as well, in their makeshift hospital, of which Ginny was the main healer.

Ginny sighed with relief as she collapsed on her bed. She should count herself among the lucky; at least she got her own room. Though she was sure it was in lieu of payment for her sixteen-hour days in the hospital. She yawned loudly and stretched like a cat, her back arching her hips rolling back against the mattress. Her body slid deliciously against the cool cotton sheets and she shivered with growing excitement.

The feeling seemed to linger oddly. It made her heart ache with anticipation and there was an odd tingle in her toes. As if something was coming, something cataclysmic, something that would change her life.

Ginny yawned again and pushed the thought aside easily as sleep claimed her in its hazy clutches.

CRASH! The door burst open and Ginny shot up in bed like a bullet from a gun. Her eyes scanned the room and she found her mother in the doorway, her hair a wild tangle of curls, her robe hastily knotted around her round form and her eyes wild. Upon seeing her mother Ginny fell back in bed, her heart rate finally returning to normal. Her eyes drifted closed again.

"Ginny wake up, we have an emergency!" Her shrill voice called as she lightly patted Ginny's cheek.

"I'm up. I'm up." Ginny mumbled, swatting away her mom's hand as she did so.

"Hurry Ginny." She suggested as she left the room. Ginny shot up in bed and then jumped out. She ran to her dresser, looking for something to quickly throw on over her bra and panties. It had been a warm night and she'd felt uncomfortable in her normal pajamas. Once she found a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts she shoved them on and then flew out of her bedroom, heading directly to the hospital wing.

She moved quickly and urgently past her resting patients, making her way to where earlier there'd been the sole empty bed. It wasn't empty now. The man who lay there now took up most of its expanse his broad shoulders making the small cot appear even smaller. She didn't have time to really examine the rest of him; his injuries took precedence, for they were many.

He was caked in blood, unrecognizable, his hair looked brown from the amount of dirt and dried blood that coated each strand and his facial features were distorted by three long slashes across his face.

"We need to get him cleaned up and out of those clothes." She commanded to her aides. They obeyed her mindlessly as she ran to the bookshelf to find the right book that would tell her how to heal him. Though she was adept at healing spells she was no Madame Pomfrey and still depended greatly on her books for the more complicated injuries.

She found text entitled Magickal Maladies and how to cure them. It tended, as she knew all too well, to have some of the most advanced healing spells. Then, book in hand; she rushed back to her patient.

He was mostly clean when she returned, most of the dirt had been removed from his wounds and he was naked save for a pair of boxers.

But it was still a ghastly sight.

The slashes went down his body, streaking across his chest and abdomen, just missing his groin and then continued down his legs. She knew the injuries well: Sectumsempra. Yet there were other bruises and lacerations on the unmarred skin between the slashes. She pushed gently on his cheekbone and felt the bone slide out of place, broken. She did the same to his chest and felt three of his ribs move.

She checked his legs but found them to be unbroken. She put her fingers to his wrist, right under his thumb and felt his pulse, sure and strong. Thank god for that. She sighed in relief and reached for her wand on the bedside table.

Then while flicking her wrist she said, "Osteo reparo". She watched in earnest as the bruises on his cheek disappeared and the bone slid back into place, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he truly looked like. Unfortunately she was still just as clueless for the three angry slashes still distorted his features. She sighed and then moved on, repairing his ribs.

Once his broken bones were healed she opened the book and began flipping through the weathered text, searching for the spell to heal the damage done to his body by dark magick. Her eyes flicked over the title, "How to deal with massive trauma caused by dark spells". Bingo!

Her eyes focused on the page and she read: "When dealing with cuts and lacerations caused by dark magick it is key to remember that knitting the skin back together is not enough. The spell is like a poison that needs to be drawn out of the body. The following poultice tends to work for most spells."

The ingredients were listed below and she began to quickly gather the herbs and other components. Then carefully, knowing that one wrong move could mean death for her patient she followed the recipe. She mixed and beat at the ingredients. Grinding some in the mortal and pestle and then added them in until finally she had the thick green sludge described in the book.

She sighed and rolled her shoulders hoping to alleviate some of the tension that had gathered there as she worked, but it did little to aide in her comfort. She wiped the sweat from her brow and then checked the time as she brought the poultice over to his bed. It was six a.m. already. Dammit she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

She hovered over him, placing the bowl next to her wand on the bedside table. Then she picked up a glob of the viscous green paste and began smearing it over the slash marks. She followed the angry, bloody wounds over his face down his neck and shoulders, across his broad chest and abdomen and then to his legs.

When she had used the entire bowl and every millimeter of his wounds were covered in the thick green goo she sighed in relief and washed her hands. Then all she could do was wait.

She conjured a comfortable chair and sat down. Though she loved healing she had been told by many of her professors that she was too kindhearted, that she was too emotional that she took too much interest in her patients, but she didn't care. It was the only way she knew how to be. They were each a unique case, someone who deserved to be cared for, to be healed.

So, knowing it wasn't right she sat by his side and took his hand, not wanting him to be alone through his ordeal. The minute their hands touched her body came alive. A burst of sexual heat had her nipples pebbling, her blood boiling and the folds of her sex growing damp.

She gasped, dropping his hand like a hot coal. He groaned. The sound of pure pain shot straight through to her heart and despite her sudden inexplicable desire she grabbed his hand, stroking the back of it as if he were a child having a nightmare. He quieted immediately.

She bent forward, pressing a kiss to the knuckles of his big, strong hand. Her heart leaping as she did so, her sex throbbing, her breasts tingling with anticipation. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She promised, her voice wavering as she fought a deluge of tears. But before they could fall she fell asleep, his hand clutched to her chest like a teddy bear.

* * *

The present, 12 Grimauld Place

Draco awoke to sunlight streaming in through the open window. The air carried the smell of outside, of freedom. His room was filled with the scent of flowers, trees, grass, and even exhaust from the muggle automobiles. His heart lurched in hope, had he truly made it out or was this just a dream. He longed to open his eyes yet feared to find the cold stone walls facing him again.

Fuck it. His eyes flew open and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was out. He was free. The room was large and light. There were four windows, two in each of the outer facing walls and held a large, king-sized bed, an armoire, dresser, a desk and a wall of bookshelves.

He sat up groggily in the bed, not really wanting to leave its soft embrace, but lying in bed all day was not going to help him find her. Her name crashed through his heart like a lightning strike. Ginny. Though the wave of love that it brought with it was soon overshadowed by a jealous rage.

Dear God he didn't know what he was going to do. But he figured, trying to ignore the rage pouring through his veins, getting out of bed was the best start. He stood up and looked down at his emaciated body. He was a mere shadow of the man he was. He had at one time been a large, imposing figure of a man with broad shoulders, narrow hips and thick thighs but now after a year in that hellhole he was all leanly packed muscle, slimmer. For Christsakes his hips and shoulder blades were sticking out.

He needed a bath and some new clothes first off. His body could be hidden until he managed to get back to his usual weight. He walked over the armoire and found it full of clothes. He pulled out a pair of simple cotton pants. Then he moved over to the dresser and found a black t-shirt, perfect.

He made a move toward the door but now that his excitement was gone his body was one throbbing injury. Every muscle ached and groaned as he attempted to walk.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and Draco paused. His stomach churned in fear. What if Lucius had found him? What if they'd killed Sirius and were now coming to kill him? His breath caught in his throat as the doorknob turned and sweat trickled down his back. His eyes shot around the room, frantically searching for a weapon.

He came up empty. The sweat was now pouring down his face and neck. His heart was pounding, lodged in his throat. The door opened slightly and only one thought entered his mind. "Too late, it was too late." He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, for death.

"Oh so you're up now Draco." Sirius greeted. Draco's eyes snapped open and focused on Sirius standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food. His stomach growled loudly. Sirius smiled.

"And you're hungry." Draco returned his smile and began making his way back to the bed.

"You should take it slow, let your body recover before you start leaping out of bed." Sirius advised as he placed the tray on the bedside table. Draco finally made it back to the bed. He felt so weak now. He wasn't sure he could even hold his head up, much less stand anymore. He collapsed onto the bed and onto the pillows, and stretched out with his legs in front of him. Then like his own personal nursemaid Sirius placed the tray on his legs, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

The food smelled like heaven after a year of gruel and bread. Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, coffee and orange juice. His stomach roared with hunger and he dug in, not knowing when he would eat this well again.

"Draco slow down you're gonna shock your system." Sirius warned and Draco slowed, pausing to take a drink and swallow the food he'd consumed. Then his stomach already feeling painfully full he decided to take a break from eating.

"All right now, where have you been for the past year?" Sirius' dark penetrating gaze fell on Draco and never left. He clearly wanted answers.

Draco sighed, falling back against the pillows as he did so. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if the prevent the headache that was already brewing in his frontal lobe and then met Sirius' knowing gaze.

"My father," He spat the title as if it were poison, "captured me. He then imprisoned me in his own version of Azkaban complete with dementors to guard me and the hundreds of others still imprisoned there. And everyday without fail, he came to see me, to see if the life was being sucked out of me as he hoped." Draco explained, wearily, suddenly seeming much older than his nineteen years

"It didn't work, did it? You remained sane." It wasn't a question not really, more a knowing statement of someone who'd been in the same predicament.

"No it didn't. I clung to the happiness I had found with Ginny. And he knew it." Sirius' face fell, his eyes suddenly full of sympathy and sadness.

"And then he shattered it." Sirius guessed and Draco smiled grimly. "Potter to wed." He mocked in a high-pitched voice. "We just wanted to wait until Voldemort was gone otherwise it would have put her in danger." He continued his grey eyes black with envy as a scowl crept across his lips.

"Yes I lost it that day. My love for her died that day, as did my happiness and joy. I became a robot, numb inside, running on empty. The dementors could no longer sense me. I didn't register as a human because there was no emotion to suck out of me."

"That must have been useful." Sirius commented, unsure how to respond to the desolation he heard in this young man's voice. It made his gut churn with fear and anxiety. What exactly did he have planned?

"And now I'm here, free." Draco forced a smile. Sirius knew though, that despite his physical freedom that this poor boy was still very much imprisoned, only not by steel and cement, but by his grief. He pushed the thoughts aside, pushed aside his empathy for this lonely soul, and focused instead on getting more answers out of Draco.

"Why are you here Draco?"

Draco smirked, " For the wedding of course." Sirius felt his mind freeze. He was going to ruin Harry's wedding. He was here for revenge. He couldn't let that happen.

"Draco don't ruin it for them, they deserve to be happy. After everything Harry's been through doesn't he deserve love and happiness for himself." Sirius begged.

The rage that simmered beneath his skin burst inside of him. He pushed the tray off the bed, smiling coldly when it hit the opposite wall with a resounding crash. He pushed himself up, a cold smile on his lips, his eyes looking as black as the darkest abyss. He was nearly feral with anger.

"They. . .They deserve happiness. What about me? I loved Ginny. I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. I couldn't breathe without thinking of her. I couldn't sleep unless she was in my arms. I proposed to her. It was me she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with—." Draco broke off, breathing harshly, falling back against the pillows and tried to calm himself as he met Sirius' eyes. When he finally did speak he was noticeably calmer despite the fact that his chest was heaving and his heart was pounding in his ears.

"I'm not trying to destroy their happiness. I'm just giving Ginny a choice. Doesn't she deserve that?" His voice was a hushed plea, one full of unending sadness and that ached with so much love and longing that Sirius felt his heart lodge in his throat and found himself blindly nodding in agreement.

The room was silent for a good five minutes. All they could hear was the scuffling of mice in the attic, the small steps of the house elf, Draco's still panting breaths, Sirius' softer ones, and the whisper of the wind blowing against the windows.

"You still love her." Sirius finally said. Draco started to interrupt him, opened his mouth to defend himself but Sirius wouldn't even allow him that and cut him off before he said a word. "No—you do. Deny it all you want but true love never dies." And with that last cryptic statement he left, leaving Draco to attempt to muddle through his emotions on his own.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I think you all know what goes here by now, but I'll say it again. I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else for that matter.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I meant to do it sooner but I had computer issues and then work got in the way. So here it is. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and added me to your story alerts. I'm glad to know someone out there actually likes my writing.

Chapter 3

One and a half years ago

Ginny woke at the same time as her patient. She'd been deeply asleep, her mind completely shutdown when all of a sudden there was a strange tugging at her unconsciousness and at her hand. She felt his skin slide against hers and then felt the emptiness. Her eyes opened, locking on her patient.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" She greeted her voice still husky from sleep. She sat up before he even answered and began checking him. She started with his vitals, all normal thankfully. Then she examined the slashes that the dark magic had left all over his body. They were nearly fully healed; just bright pink lines now and she knew without a doubt that there would be minimal to no scarring when he fully healed. She pressed on his cheek and then his ribs. Good the bones had reset perfectly.

Her eyes moved back to his face, searching the dirty, scarred features for some familiarity. She found none. He still was a stranger to her. He met her gaze and she smiled down at him.

"Wh-where am I?" His voice was husky from disuse and she could barely make out his words.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm Ginny. I healed you." She informed him as she tested the skin around his freshly healed wounds. It didn't tear. Good, he was close to fully healed.

A somewhat familiar smirk crossed his features and fear turned in her gut. "I know who you are Weaselette." He murmured, sending shockwaves through her. Her fear exploded in her belly and she fell back against the chair. Malfoy, they'd brought her the ferret boy to heal. The smirk spread, and she could see him clearly now. God how had she not recognized him.

"Scared Ginny?" He teased. Ginny didn't want him to know. Despite the fact that she was sure she was pale as a ghost she shook her head. Yet something about him terrified her. She backed away unconsciously, her eyes never leaving his prone body.

At the sight of her fear his entire demeanor changed. His smirk disappeared and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Holy shit you are scared, aren't you?" He exclaimed. She tried to shake her head but couldn't find the strength. Her whole body trembled and her heart hummed in her chest. His eyes turned nearly blue with emotion and an instant later her hand was in his. "I would never hurt you. Not when I owe you my life." She relaxed a tiny bit and then he gave her a lazy somehow sad smile. "And there's also the fact that my own father's the one who caused my injuries because I wouldn't follow Voldemort."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat from shock. She knew he could just as easily be lying but she trusted him. She could sense the truth there beneath the smile and the blasé tone. There was real pain. She squeezed his hand and sent him a reassuring smile.

"Well your wounds are healing nicely. You should be as good as new by tonight. Then you can shower off the poultice and the rest of the dirt." She promised him and he returned her smile. His whole face softened. His features no longer seemed so pinched and he actually looked, handsome.

"You are quite skilled at healing. I've never felt better Weaselette." He complimented her and she laughed at the old nickname. It no longer seemed so hurtful. Not when he murmured it in a tone so low that she could swear she felt it reverberating in her chest.

"Thank you Ferret." She teased in return.

"Jeez, a teacher transfigures you into an animal once and no one lets you forget it." He did his best to pout, folding his arms across his chest and pursing his lips like a petulant child.

"Well its not every day you see a bouncing white ferret, not even at Hogwarts. Now cheer up, it's a term of endearment." She patted his cheek affectionately, hoping to comfort him but the minute their flesh touched the air in the room changed.

The temperature seemed to skyrocket and the air became heavy, pulsing around them. Ginny's body sizzled to life. Her nipples stood erect against the material of her bra, her sex swelled and became drenched in her fluids, long liquid pulls of heat filled her belly, and her breath caught in her chest.

"Dr-Draco." She gasped, feeling her knees go weak even though she was sitting.

He wanted to respond but his body was wreaking its own kind of havoc. His heart pounded as his chest filled with a warmth he couldn't recognize. His mind was lost in a haze of lust, all he could think of was taking her. And he was ready. His cock was engorged, hard and pulsing to the insane beat of his heart. It was begging him to fuck her.

Their eyes caught and held. The air between them throbbing in blatant sexual heat. Her blue eyes were as dark as the deepest depths of the ocean, and held the glazed-over look of lust. His were almost black as night and held such a hunger in the nearly black depths that her body was screaming for her to experience.

"Ginny." He finally managed, his voice low, husky, and intensely sexual. Ginny's entire body responded. Her nipples ached so much it was painful, her sex so distended and wet that she could feel it soaking her panties.

Her hand slid along his cheek, her fingers resting on his lips. He kissed the tip of her middle finger, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Her sex clenched painfully and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

His body jerked as if someone had pulled on his aching erection and more blood flooded his swollen loins. He pulled her finger into his mouth, sucking it into the heat as he longed to do to her breasts and her sweet, swollen clit.

He laved the digit with his tongue. Ginny could swear she felt the caress all the way to her toes. Her body burned hotter, her pussy aching and hot. She was so hot. She rocked on her chair, squeezing her thighs together, trying to contain the sensations, but they only intensified.

Draco was afire. His cock so hard he was ready to burst. His head was so dizzy he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He bit down gently on her finger and she cried out.

When his teeth touched her finger, the burning, building sensations inside of her exploded. The achingly hot pulls in her belly spread, sinking into the throbbing folds of her sex and the tight aching peaks of her breasts. Her thighs squeezed and she squirmed on her chair.

Stars exploded behind her eyes. She gave a small cry and fell limply back against the chair. Her finger slid from his mouth and the spell was broken. Their minds became suddenly clear. Their bodies cooling as the contact was broken.

"What. . .?" Ginny paused, swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. "What the fuck just happened?" Draco shook his head futilely and added, "I have no idea." Just for good measure.

"Well. . . maybe we should think about it. I have to see to my other patients and get dressed and stuff. . ." She was scrambling, suddenly nervous and frightened by the insane attraction she felt for him. She licked her lips and added, "I'll come back later to check on you and. . . we can talk then." He nodded absently, and without another word, she ran off.

He fell back against his pillows, turning onto his side for propriety's sake. There was no reason for anyone else to see his erection tenting the sheet. He tried to get comfortable, shifting and squirming, but the pulsing beat of blood in his cock was too distracting. The soft cotton of his boxers brushed the swollen flesh and he nearly came. His hips jerked forward as a punch of lust tightened his balls and the thick muscles in his thighs.

He sighed wearily and in an act of desperation took his aching cock in hand. That touch alone had a tiny drop of semen spilling form his penis. He swiped his hand up and down, harsh and fast. He squeezed his shaft until it hurt and dragged his hand along the length of it. The sensation rode that sweet edge of pain and pleasure. It was too much.

He came a minute later, his seed spilling into his boxers. He sighed blissfully as his cock grew flaccid for the time being. And not wanting to miss this opportunity fell quickly and quietly into a deep sleep.

* * *

The present, 12 Grimauld Place

Ginny took a deep breath and lifted her hand to the knocker on the large oak door. She'd come to think of Sirius as an uncle over the past couple of years and needed that comfort after the night she'd spent remembering. She was having doubts. Her mind still dreading her wedding night and the thought of spending the rest of her life with a man she didn't love.

She waited tapping her foot, running impatient fingers through her long red hair, and impatiently shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She heard soft light footsteps and then the large door creaked open. Ginny's eyes immediately glanced down, seeing the small elf, standing about three feet tall. Sirius' new house elf, Slinky.

"Ginny Weasley, master will be most pleased." The young house elf said, letting Ginny in. Ginny moved past her into the foyer.

"Where is Sirius, Slinky?" Ginny asked, looking around the familiar room as if to find Sirius waiting for her. He usually answered the door, wanting to meet most visitors. Ginny wasn't sure if it was because he was still paranoid or if he just was not used to living in the lap of luxury.

"Master is with his guest. You may wait in the sitting room." Slinky informed her before walking off.

"His guest?" Ginny whispered, confused. Footsteps sounded on the steps behind her and she turned, her long hair swinging with the sharp movement of her head. Sirius was making his way down the stairs, a large breakfast tray in his hands, covered with dishes.

"Ginny!" Sirius exclaimed, nearly dropping the tray he was carrying in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He was trying to act calm, cool, and collected but he failed miserably at it. He stuttered for one and his eyes were darting around the room as if he had never seen it before.

"I just wanted to talk, but if you have guests I'll leave." She suddenly felt unwelcome and turned to leave even though she was dying to know who this guest was.

"Ginny, don't go! It's just an old friend and he's resting. He's been through an ordeal and he knew I could . . . help." He smiled kindly and finished making his way down the stairs. "Honestly, come on we'll get some tea. I was heading to the kitchen anyway." Ginny followed blindly, so starved for comfort that she forgot all about the person staying with Sirius.

She made her way through the hallways of the house, down past the sitting room and library, past the dining room, and into the large kitchen. Sirius walked over to the sink and put the dishes in it, to clean later. Then pulled out two teacups and put a kettle on. She sat down and after adjusting the temperature of the stove, so did he, across from her. But even though he was sitting, he seemed on alert. Nervous energy seemed to fizz from his every pore and every little noise made him jump. It was almost as if he were afraid or hiding something. . . or someone. Her thoughts jumped to his guest. Who the hell was it?

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked, breaking her train of thought. It all came flooding back. Images of Draco flashed through her mind. Draco as he had looked when they first met, covered in dirt, in blood, then his dark eyes full of hunger as he kissed her finger, the beauty of his naked body, him above her, straining as he came.

She shook her head to rid it of the images but the love, that deep bittersweet ache it had stirred up remained. The harsh ache pulsed with her heart and she felt overwhelmed with grief. Tears came to her eyes.

"I. . .I . . .don't. . . I don't think I can marry Harry." She whispered as if it were the only sound she could make.

"What?" Sirius jumped up from his seat and into one next to Ginny. "Where is this coming from?" He put his arm around her shoulders and Ginny fell apart. She leaned into him and began to cry in earnest. Her body wracked with sobs, shaking it with the force.

"I-I d-don't l-love h-him." She cried, her heart exploded in pain; the sharp knife of grief tearing her body and soul in two. Sirius could only pat her back affectionately and let her cry. His heart broke for her. She sounded as if she were dying. And he didn't know how to comfort her.

Ten minutes later, the tea sat cooling in their cups and her heart wrenching sobs had turned into tiny hiccups, her tears had finally dried, though not because her grief and pain were gone but simply because she'd run out of energy and tears to cry. Silence fell upon them and they sipped their tea for lack of anything else to do. After another minute passed, Ginny's voice disrupted the quiet but it was dead, devoid of any emotion. Sirius knew though that it was because she feared letting those emotions free again, not because she didn't feel them.

"I love Draco. He's the only one for me. I can't see myself with Harry." He tried to interrupt but she stopped him. "Yes I do love Harry, Sirius, but he's like a brother to me. He kisses me and my whole body goes cold. All I can think is 'It's wrong". How am I supposed to marry him? How am I supposed to let him touch me when all I can think is it's not right, it's not Draco?" Her dead voice became angrier, the pain of her grief turning into rage.

"Ginny I have no answer for you. But don't you think you should talk to Harry about this?" Sirius suggested while gently pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

She attempted a smile but it only made her appear sadder. "You're right I should." She sounded defeated, like a woman in mourning, not a happy bride to be. She stood up and gave him a hug of appreciation. "Thanks for tea and for. . .listening."

He nodded curtly and led her to the front door before wishing her luck and watching her go.

* * *

_Draco could hear her crying. He raced through the dark rooms, trying desperately to find her, to ease her pain, but even when it sounded like she was right next to him she was nowhere to be seen. Her sobs cut through him like knives, each one digging a little deeper. Where was she? He tried to see through the darkness but it occluded his vision like a thick fog._

_And then as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. So was she. Her sobs no longer resounded in the darkness and he no longer felt her presence. He fell to his knees cursing his luck, the heavens and even the God he wasn't quite sure he believed in._

_Tears fell like raindrops down his cheeks and he didn't bother wiping them away._

_She was gone._

_He was too late._


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the dirty thoughts that led to the creation of this story all the characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 4

The present, 32 Churchill Square

Harry was waiting for her when she returned home. She attempted to smile as she walked through the front door into their average sized flat, but the attempt was futile. His gaze was searching and she knew he could see she'd been crying. His green eyes filled with concern and he pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked as he hugged her closer to his body. She wished the gesture comforted her but it didn't. She couldn't find any warmth in his embrace, especially now when she knew she was going to hurt him with her words. She pushed away from him and despite the warmth of the day she felt a sudden chill. She hugged herself as she paced away from him, trying to find the words.

"I-I can't marry you." She finally managed to say despite the huge ball of fear and tears in her throat. She felt suddenly weak, as if it had taken all of her courage and strength to finally say the words.

"Wha-? Ginny why? I thought we agreed it was for the best, for me, for you and for—."

"Well it's not. I love Draco still. And I know there are many reasons why I should marry you but I can't marry you. I wouldn't be able to be a true wife. You would be miserable. You deserve more. Harry you're a great guy you deserve someone who loves you back." Had she not cried herself out earlier there would have been tears shining in her eyes.

Harry's eyes seemed more concerned then hurt. "But what about—?"

"I don't care, let everyone think what they will. I won't marry you. I'm sorry." And with that quietly spoken oath she stormed out of the room and into her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, longing to cry, to relieve some of her grief and anger but found she was too tired to try again. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep instead.

* * *

One and a half years ago

Ginny spent the rest of the day avoiding Draco. She'd checked on all of her patients three times, all except him. She'd taken an hour long shower, taken an eternity to get dressed and then actually volunteered to help her mother in the kitchen. She wanted to talk to him, to get his perspective but she was waiting for her blood to cool. But instead her body was still simmering with unrestrained lust and desire. She had never wanted anyone this way before.

And it was damn near distracting.

"Dear don't you think you should check on Draco? I think he's almost healed but you'd know more than me." Her mother urged her as they finished eating dinner. Ginny considered lying but knew she'd put it off long enough. She conceded to her mother with a nod and made her way to the makeshift hospital. The long lines of cots stretched out like a road before her, leading her to him. He was at the end, near the back.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her raging blood but it was as if her body knew. As if she could sense his presence and needed to be ready for him. Her breasts ached as did her sex and she shivered from the force of her arousal. She began walking toward him, slowly but surely making her way down the long rows of cots, he was a beacon in the night, pulling her pulsing body to him. All too soon she was upon him, he was finishing up his dinner, the tray nearly empty.

"What's up Doc?" He greeted with a cheeky grin. Though it once would have seemed strange, she realized now that the grin was much more natural than his ever-present smirk.

"I've just come to check up on you." She answered. She was dreading the conversation. What had happened earlier was not natural and she was as afraid of it as she was intrigued by it. She looked over the marks on his face, finding barely even a trace of the old wounds. The same held true for his abdomen and legs.

"You're healed, feel free to shower and we'll move you out of the hospital." She informed him. His grey eyes filled with an uncertain fear at her words. His hand shot out, as if he was about to grab her arm and then suddenly thought better of it. He grabbed the edge of the cot instead.

"But where will I stay, if not here? I have nowhere to go." It clicked in Ginny's brain immediately and she made a rash decision.

"You'll stay here, but in your own room, in a much more comfortable bed. We wouldn't just kick you out onto the streets." She smiled kindly and bit down the urge to smooth his hair back. "Now would you like me to show you to the bathroom?" He returned her smile and then nodded. Ginny nearly sighed in relief. Good maybe he'd forgotten all about earlier and they would just go on ignoring each other.

He began to stand up and stopped. "Ginny, about earlier today. . ." Ginny's heart simultaneously sank and soared. Her blood shot up from a simmer to a boil and she found herself swallowing a ball of nervous energy. "I don't know what happened. It was insane, great, and frightening. And I can't wait to do it again but. . ." Ginny's heart clenched in fear. "I want to go slow." He finished.

Ginny turned to face him, her heart pounding, her sex throbbing at the mere notion of it happening again. She tried to speak but couldn't make a sound. She was being strangled by her desire. "Slow?" She finally managed to say.

"I want to get to know you. I don't want to scare you again." He assured her. She smiled and extended her hand as she said, "So friends?". He took her hand.

The minute they touched the air became a live with sexual heat. Their bodies began to pulse and swell, preparing them for the ultimate pleasure. He was about to pull her toward him but caught himself and dropped her hand as if she were diseased.

"Maybe its best if we don't touch each other." She murmured, a bit breathless.

"Yeah." He breathed deep and repeated himself before standing up and following her to the bathroom.

* * *

The present, 12 Grimauld Place

Draco shot up in bed, jolting awake, the dream's images still fresh in his mind. The immense sense of loss was still clinging desperately to his ruined soul. He'd lost her, in the dream. He'd lost her. His cheeks were suspiciously wet with tears and he wiped them away, as if to wipe away the memory of the dream.

She was not lost. Not yet and she wouldn't be until she wed Harry. He punched his pillow in impotent rage and growled in frustration. He gripped the pillow in his hands, prepared to rip it at the seams. He growled again as he pulled, not hearing the door open.

"I see you've yet to come to terms with your feelings." Sirius observed as he entered the room bearing Draco's lunch tray.

"I never said I didn't love her. I just said that there was no longer any happiness associated with that love. There's a difference." Draco retorted as Sirius placed the tray in front of him. Draco inhaled, smelling the soup and grilled cheese sandwich placed before him. Sirius stood up and the breeze sent another familiar scent to his nose. Sweet, citrusy, clean, it clung to Sirius. Ginny.

Images of her barraged his mind. Her smiling, her biting her lip to keep from crying out, her accepting every inch of him, and finally being surrounded by her flame red hair, the sweet citrus scent clinging to his nostrils.

His hand shot out, grabbing the front of Sirius' shirt. "When was she here Sirius?" He growled, pulling the older man close to him, their noses almost touching. He kept his gaze trained on Sirius' and watched his brown eyes turn nearly black with shock as they widened in confusion.

"Who?" A mask dropped down over his features. He appeared confused now, as if he had no idea who Draco was talking about.

"You know bloody well who, Ginny? When was she here?" He half-shouted, debating between throttling Sirius or begging him for every last detail about her visit.

Sirius sighed and gave in. "About an hour ago. You were asleep." Draco released him and let a satisfied smirk spread across his features. He tried to relax, but found he was suddenly keyed up. His heart pounding, echoing in his head and in his cock. He wasn't hard, but he would be at a moment's notice.

"What did she want?" His voice was nearly back to normal now, except it held a bit too much excitement for his taste. It was just setting himself up for disappointment.

"She needed to talk. I'm a good listener." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and leaned against the post of the bed. Well two could play that game. Draco leaned back against the pillows, lifted the sandwich and took a bite. "And what did you talk about?"

Sirius remained in his relaxed pose and shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

Rage boiled inside of him. It rose up from his stomach, clutched at his heart, and clouded his mind. He wanted to leap out of bed and choke Sirius, beat him for answers and then leave him for dead. He felt his hands clenching at his sides and knew he had to remain calm. Killing Sirius would not get him any more answers.

"Why not? You're not her fucking therapist. There's no doctor-patient confidentiality to worry about." Draco countered, somehow managing to sound as indifferent as Sirius had.

"No I'm not but I'm her friend. I respect that and I would never do anything that I feel is disloyal." Despite the sincerity in his voice Draco could hear the hesitancy. He was reaching, searching for a reason not to tell him. He met his gaze and saw a sadness there that made his heart lurch.

"And telling me would be disloyal?" Sirius' sad puppy dog eyes were full of confusion as he nodded.

Draco took in a deep calming breath and closed his eyes as if it could close him off from the sudden desolate pain that filled him. It was a couple of minutes before he found the strength to break the intense silence. "Did my name come up?"

"Draco I . . . I can't—." Sirius' voice was so quiet Draco could barely hear it even though he was barely three feet away from him. When the words did register he interrupted him.

"Just please tell me." The tears that sprang to his eyes were not planned, neither was the quaver in his voice but after denying his love for so long he no longer had the strength to try. It all rushed his system, like an overdose of a drug.

The pain was too much. His soul was being torn into a million pieces; his heart was turning to dust. He couldn't breath through the pain. He gasped as he tried, but his throat wouldn't open to admit the precious oxygen.

"Draco, Draco, breathe, breathe." Sirius demanded, jumping over to him to help, but it wasn't enough. He was going to die. Draco Malfoy was going to die of a broken heart.

"Listen Draco breathe in 1,2,3,4,5. Good, now out 5,4,3,2,1. In again 1,2,3,4,5. And out 5,4,3,2,1." Sirius coached, doing the breathing exercise along with Draco. As he took the long slow breaths he could feel his throat opening up, his lungs expanding, and finally the cloying pain and heartache subsided to a tolerable level.

"Thanks man." Draco managed, his gratitude too great to be contained by those two words. Sirius clapped his hand on his back and nodded, meeting his gaze. "Yes she mentioned you." He finally breathed as if it were a great burden he was releasing. The air in the room was heavy with emotion and the sting of heartbreak. It was getting to be too much. "Now I have some business to take care of." Sirius stood up all of a sudden and made his way to the door.

Draco's mind reeled. Now that Sirius had answered that one question it only brought up more. But there was one, one question that was screaming in his mind and his chest. "Sirius. . . do you think she still loves me?" There was a desperate note in Draco's voice. It struck Sirius in the chest made his heart ache with empathy and he found he could no longer lie.

"Yes. . .she does. . .desperately." And with that he left, not wanting to reveal anymore of Ginny's secrets.

* * *

Sirius paced his bedroom. Both conversations rang in his mind. Their voices mixing both oddly telling the same story. His heart twisted, as did his stomach. How could he do this to his godson? Even if the two were in love how could he knowingly hurt the boy he'd love like his own son ever since the day his best friend had been killed?

His brain saw the logic. His mind understood that keeping Draco and Ginny apart would not be good in the long run, but his heart. Fuck his heart was doing somersaults even a gymnast would envy. Harry deserved all the happiness in the world.

Yet would he be happy with a bride who would be eternally connected to the man she truly loved. Sirius' heart twisted again but he knew now. No Harry would never truly be happy. He had to help them. And with that decided he collapsed onto his bed and slept.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks once again to those who have reviewed and added me to their story alerts since last time. You make my day. Seriously.

Chapter 5

Fifteen months ago

Ginny pulled off her clothes, getting ready for bed. The air in the room was stifling hot. Indian summers are a bitch. She kept her bra and panties on and then began dragging a brush through her hair. Not looking forward to the night ahead.

Three months had passed since that fateful day when she'd saved his life. Though she'd hated him previously now, now she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was everything. Her best friend, her confidante, and, she hoped, someday soon her lover. They'd spent three months now. Talking, just talking and listening, too afraid of their reactions to actually touch each other.

Unfortunately it was all she thought about. She wanted to experience that aching, burning, pleasure again. He'd made her come by just licking her finger. She could only imagine what it would be like to be his lover. She dreamt about it every night, of that wonderful explosion of sensation, as if all of her senses were jolted into overloaded simultaneously. But every morning she woke up alone. She would be aching and empty, on the verge of coming, but never completing it.

She sighed in futility and turned her light off, resigning herself to her lonely existence. She padded across the room and climbed into bed trying not to think of him, right next door, but it was impossible. She would hear his bed creak as he moved, hear him snoring gently, and imagine he was in the same room. She slid under her covers; the sheets cool against her overheated skin, and sighed in pleasure as her exhausted body sank into the plush mattress.

She closed her eyes, praying for sleep's quick appearance but was thwarted. The bed next door groaned under his massive weight and his image flashed before her eyes. His narrow face, full lips, high cheekbones, and wonderfully deep grey eyes flickered on her eyelids then panned out. She could see his broad shoulders and then his narrow hips. Then his strong thighs and calves. She tried to imagine him naked but the image blurred. But she didn't need to see it to know. He would be as majestically built as the rest of his body.

Her sex swelled, becoming soaked in her fluids. She wanted him desperately. Her pussy ached and throbbed waiting for his penetration. She wanted his invasion, more than anything else.

She let her suddenly tense body relax and let her body drift into fantasy. She felt a phantom flick of his tongue against her finger. Her sex spasmed in response. Her nipples became two tight aching points under the thin lace of her bra. The soft material scraped her distended flesh sending a sharp knife of pleasure shooting through her belly. She nearly cried out at the sensation.

Suddenly in her mind he was there. His mouth hovering over the pale, pink peak, waiting, his eyes burning with heat and desire. She arched her back and felt his mouth on her breast, sucking it deep into his mouth. He suckled at her nipples, and then flayed them with his tongue until she was burning with unspent tension and lust.

She lifted her own hand, bringing it to her breast. She rubbed her nipples, drawing light concentric circles around the tight aching peaks. The sharp knife stabbed through her again, echoing all the way down to her soaking wet sex. She was painfully empty, throbbing more forcefully now. Her muscles, so eager to be filled with him, clenched at the nothingness and she cried out at the sudden intense painful pleasure.

Her belly seemed to be swimming with lava, her blood was boiling, her head was clouded with lust and love, unable to distinguish between pleasure and pain anymore. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to ease the pulsing deep inside of her. It only intensified it. A wave of pleasure crashed over her. She did it again, eager to feel that sweet pleasure, yet fearing it as well. It was so empty, lonely. She squeezed again and cried out.

She was lost now to the sexual heat. She rubbed her nipple again. Her entire body bowed off the bed. She was overly sensitive now; even the feel of her sheets against her skin was beginning to feel like too much. But she still couldn't stop, her hand kept rubbing at her breasts and her thighs kept squeezing, squishing her clit, rubbing it against her folds.

The aching emptiness exploded inside of her. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she half-screamed, half-moaned his name as she came. A minute later her mind clear, the painful ache now tolerable she fell limply back against her pillows, and rolled over ready to sleep.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, pounding, hurried footsteps. A second later her door opened and the light came on, blinding her.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up." His voice urged from beside her bed. Ginny felt her cheeks flush. Dear God had he heard her. She bit her lip and rolled back over, eyes closed. She groaned, as if waking and then blearily opened her eyes.

"Draco, why are you here?" She asked, hoping he mistook her husky tone for that of someone who just woke up. He stepped into her line of vision and her gaze collided with his penetrating steel gaze. Suddenly every painful, aching sensation returned, ten fold. The air became heavy with sexual tension and she gasped.

"You," he swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. "You were having a nightmare." He managed, breathing hard as if he too was struggling to breath in the thick air. His words barely registered in her lust-filled brain and she found herself nodding dumbly.

"Draco," she breathed, her chest heaving pushing her breasts up against the covers. She didn't know what made her do it, maybe the ache between her thighs and her chest got to be too much or maybe it was from lack of oxygen, but something had her lifting her hand and touching his cheek.

She wanted to moan at the feel of his smooth, soft cheek beneath her hand. She was instantly aflame with desire. Her already soaked pussy spasmed, aching for his penetration. Her distended nipples rubbed painfully against her bra and she was sure she'd come the instant he touched her.

"Ginny I. . . Oh God." He growled the last two words and fell on her. His heavy body crushing hers, pushing her into the mattress, his thighs between hers, his thick muscles pressed against her weeping folds, but most importantly his mouth on hers.

He didn't just kiss her. He invaded, plundered, and left her stunned. He examined every centimeter with his tongue before thrusting deep and retreating. Her tongue lifted, wanting to spar with his but he merely rubbed against it and then licked at her lips and was gone.

He pulled away, sitting up to tear off his shirt. Without a word, with a barely a look she pulled back the covers so he could join her. But instead of diving right back onto her, he paused. His eyes roamed over her body. She could feel his gaze on her like a caress, moving over her collarbone to the mounds of her breasts, barely covered by her lace bra, down her stomach, past her hips, to the shadow of her curls, which she knew he could see through the matching lace panties.

"God how I've longed for this," he murmured before leaning down and pressing his mouth to her neck. His tongue left hot, wet trails down her neck, while his hand undid the front clasp of her bra, freeing her aching breasts. The lace caught on her distended nipples and she cried out, the painful pleasure jolted from her breasts down to her clit and back again.

His hand brushed aside the lace cup and she moaned. His hand was like a living flame, wrapping her breast in its impossible heat, making her hotter and wetter still.

"Oh I can't wait to be inside you. I bet you have the sweetest, tightest little pussy." He growled as animal instincts took over. "But first I want to taste you." He threatened and promised before his mouth descended and caught her aching breast in its heat.

He suckled it deep, pulling on the painfully aroused nipple with the suction. She arched her back, wanting him to take her deeper but he let her breast go with a slight pop. He didn't waste any time. He immediately began kissing and licking his way down her stomach, the flames of desire following his slow, deliberate path. He paused at her navel and dipped his tongue in. Her vagina spasmed as if penetrated and her clit throbbed as if stroked.

His hands skimmed up her legs, barely touching her skin, just lightly rubbing along the periphery of her sense of touch, before grabbing her panties and ripping them away. She was completely bare to his gaze. Her glistening pink folds surrounded by her titian curls, it was all on display and she was suddenly embarrassed.

"You're blushing Ginny, but you shouldn't be embarrassed. I feel great pride that I made you so hot, so wet. You're so sexual, so sensual. It's a treasure." His voice was so low it was almost a growl. A wave of arousal crashed over her sex and she swore she could feel it dripping down her thighs.

"Only for you." She confessed as he lowered his head. She spread her thighs giving him better access, nearly touching her knees to the mattress in a split. Then she waited. He stopped a centimeter from her sex and looked up, meeting her ever-watchful eyes. He inhaled her scent as if it were the sweetest ambrosia and then let it out, blowing his cool breath onto her soaked folds.

"You smell so sweet, but I bet you taste even better." He murmured. She cried out in joy at the thought of him tasting her there.

"Yes, please." She begged, lifting her hips, trying to force him to kiss her soaking wet pussy. The pressure was too much. If he didn't touch her soon she was sure she would explode with want.

"Ugh, Draco, please." She tried again, meeting his gaze. There was a strange glitter in his gaze and he lifted his brow as if to say, "Please what?" She groaned again, lifted her hands and pushed on his head. "Eat me!"

He growled and finally lowered his mouth that last centimeter. He buried his face in her folds and rubbed it back and forth, his nose bumping her clit. Then his tongue flicked over her clit.

She exploded. Her sex clenched at nothing and a spike of liquid hot pleasure shot up her body. That one tiny caress had her skyrocketing to orgasm. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to be filled by him, stretched to the limit. But the stubborn man just kept licking at her as if she were an ice cream cone. She was burning up, as if she had a fever and had no way to cool it. The only way was him, deep inside her pussy, exploding with her.

She grasped blindly at the sheets, nearly tearing them with her nails, then when that didn't work, she grabbed at his head again, trying to push him closer. He wouldn't budge.

"DRACO!" She cried, writhing beneath his deliciously wicked tongue.

"Ginny, I can't wait." He leapt from her, standing up suddenly and ripping at his pants. They fell to the floor in a heap and he was gloriously naked. His body was like that of an Adonis. All large and wide, except his hips, they were narrow and firm. She shivered in want and finally let her gaze drop to his crotch where his erection was standing to attention.

It bobbed with every step he took, brushing against his stomach and then flapping in the air before going back. "Oh my!" she couldn't contain her exclamation. She didn't know how he would fit inside of her. Not only was he long, stretching up past his navel in a smooth arch but he was wide, she tried to imagine wrapping her hand around him but knew instinctually that her fingers wouldn't meet around him.

He leaned over her, his arms trapping her beneath him. Still she kept her gaze on his cock. His breath feathered over her and she finally met his gaze again. There was laughter and pride in the dark depths. "You make me so hot and hard I can't even breathe. I've spent the past three months thinking of nothing but fucking you."

Ginny swallowed audibly and nodded. He nudged at her thighs and she spread them, bringing her knees up to wrap around his hips. His cock nudged her entrance and she moaned, writhing closer, just wanting his huge cock deep inside of her.

He pushed forward slightly, gently, as if he feared hurting her. Her muscles stretched slowly around his delicious invasion. She trembled as the unused nerve endings sprang to life and she was bombarded with sensations. His breath on her face, his hands caressing her face, his hips on hers, his legs brushing the sensitive skin on her inner thighs.

He moved deeper, stretching her tight sheath impossibly wider. She wanted him all the way, wanted him crushed against her, his pelvis grinding into her curls but he stopped suddenly.

"You're a virgin. Sweet God no wonder you're so tight. The tightest, sweetest pussy. I don't want to hurt you." He confessed as beads of sweat popped out on his brow.

"Please," was all she could manage as she writhed and lifted her hips, trying, desperately to impale herself farther on his cock. He grimaced and then she felt the muscles in his thighs bunch, his abdomen became tight and hard and then he shoved forward.

A sharp burning pain shot through her. Her whole body stiffened, every muscle froze and so did he. "Ginny, baby, you have to relax." He begged, shifting his weight. He was struggling. The need to push further, to invade and plunder, to take was flashing like a neon sign in his eyes.

"I can't." She groaned, tears springing to her blue eyes. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to come. She wanted to scream with pleasure, but there was just so much pain. His thumb wiped at her tears and then his lips met hers, as sweet and gentle as a spring rain. He rubbed his lips against hers, licked at the crevice between, asking her permission to enter her mouth.

Her heart exploded with emotion, a thick, sweet ache that Ginny knew so well. Love. Ginny sighed, her body relaxed and heat flooded her sex. His muscles bunched again and then he pushed forward, spearing deep and hard into her sex. She felt impossibly full, stretched to her limit, deliciously so. It felt like heaven. Her body burning in that oh so pleasant way while his cock was fully embedded in her. All too quickly though he was leaving, his cock sliding completely out of her.

"No, come back." She moaned, lifting her hips to his.

"Oh don't worry. I will." He promised a sexy smile crossing his lips. She shivered in sexual need. An instant later he slammed back into her. She cried out in pleasure, begging him to do it again.

"More, hurry, DRACO!" She cried, her hands slipping down his back to the curves of his ass. She gripped at the wonderfully firm muscles there and pushed him ever deeper into her pussy.

"Oh God I can't wait!" He cried, she echoed it incoherently. It was mindless now. Animal in its savagery. His cock slammed in short hard bursts into her sex. He thrust so hard she began to slide on the bed, her body sliding up the pillows, her head nearly banging the headboard. She grabbed hold onto his bulging biceps hoping for some purchase, digging her nails into his flesh.

She screamed with every thrust and was answered by his grunt of satisfaction. The room was a cacophony of sounds. The slapping of their bodies, her screams, his groans, the squeaking of springs, and the banging of the headboard against the wall. He pounded her with a rhythm as old as time.

Her nerves were spiraling out of control, behind her eyelids she swore she saw stars exploding, reaching the point of super nova and longed to do the same. She could feel it, that tingling, tightening, curling deep within her telling her that with each thrust she came ever closer.

He lifted her legs, twining her ankles around his neck and plunged deeper then before. He hit that bundle of nerves and she flew out into the universe on her orgasm. And while still swimming in the white noise of her orgasm, he came inside of her, crying her name as his seed jetted out of his thick cock.

He fell on top of her, his body spent. She sighed in ecstasy, despite his crushing weight. She wanted to just stay here forever, under him, spent, and utterly satisfied.

"I love you Ginny." He murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. She wasn't shocked, though she probably should have been. His actions had spoken far before his words. That sweet gentle kiss, the one that had relaxed her, the way he'd wiped at her tears had tipped her off. She wasn't scared by his love. No she was overjoyed. For she had learned in that moment that she loved him too.

"I love you too. . . ferret." He laughed at the nickname, a deep chuckle causing his whole body to shake, including his still erect cock, buried deep inside of her. "Oh" she murmured as he began to thrust shallowly into her.

"Ready to go again, Weaselette."

"Always," she moaned as he thrust deeper, harder, moving with her, bringing her back to the delicious nothingness of orgasm.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this anymore? Fine! Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had one of the worst weeks and just couldn't find the energy or the time to update. And thanks once again to everyone who is supporting me. You guys mean the world to me.

Chapter 6

Draco awoke from the memory, his body burning for her. His heart was pounding; it's too fast pace echoing in his head, his stomach and in his cock. His cock was as hard as iron, harder than ever before. It was unfamiliar to him now. It had been so long since he'd felt this desire. That pressure, the fullness in his balls and penis. It was painful yet sweetly pleasurable. He shifted and hissed in his breath. His pants brushed over the sensitive head and had pre-cum leaking from the tip of his shaft.

He wanted to calm himself. He didn't want an empty, lonely release he wanted her. He wanted her beneath, on top of him, in front of him, hell anywhere. He just wanted to be deep inside of her when he came. He wanted to spill his seed in her womb.

The image of her, her belly rounded with pregnancy, flashed through his mind and his stomach tightened so quickly it knocked his breath from him. He was closer to coming than ever before now. He would fuck her still when she was pregnant. The idea made his balls draw tight to his body.

"Potter to wed!" The words flashed through his mind and his harsh arousal suddenly deflated, his cock went limp and his balls hung low again. It wouldn't be his child. It would be Harry's. That thought alone was effective as a cold shower, only much more painful. His chest burned with jealous rage, his heart beat erratically, unable to decide between stopping altogether and beating out of his chest.

The door burst open, and Sirius entered, but Draco wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He fell back on the bed, breathing harshly and unevenly, closed his eyes, and prayed Sirius would leave him alone.

"Up Draco!" No such luck apparently. "We have to get your strength up if you're going to win back Ginny." Draco's heart stopped, his breathing stopped, his whole body froze, time stopped. Win back Ginny? An explosion of emotion rocked through his chest, sent his heart soaring, his cock grew to half-mast, and his mind reeled.

"Wha-?"

"Well come to think of it you showing up would probably be enough but you'll want your strength up anyways." Sirius interrupted him. His heart beat impossibly harder and faster in his chest and his cock stretched another inch higher. Sirius made his way over to the bed, winked at Draco and then said; "You know she'll probably want to welcome you home in the traditional way." He waggled his eyebrows and Draco groaned out an annoyed, "Go away."

It was never going to happen. No matter how much he hoped, prayed, and wished. Their fates were sealed the instant she agreed to marry Potter. But Sirius it seemed, quite oddly, was ever the optimist.

"Nope, not going to happen. You see," Sirius began, leaning closer to him as if they were conspiring together. "I was thinking—."

"Something new for you." Draco drawled, interrupting him. Sirius only glared at him, before continuing on as if nothing had happened. "Considering that you still love Ginny and she still loves you. There's no reason for her to marry Harry." Draco opened his mouth to speak his objections but Sirius silenced him.

"But you can't just go bursting in on their wedding and disrupt the entire day."

"But its romantic." Draco teased, deciding it was better to let Sirius experience the bitter disappointment. He could try all he wanted; Draco didn't think there was any real chance left. Even if she still loved him, there time had come and gone. He could feel it, eating away like cancer in his heart.

"Now I'll set up a meeting here." Draco shrugged. Might as well give it a shot. What else do I have to lose? He relaxed back and decided to truly listen to the rest of his plan. "This way you'll have privacy. Trust me Draco. Everything is going to be different this time next week." Draco managed a small smile; Sirius' optimism and mood were contagious. His heart gave a traitorous thump and sped impossibly in his chest.

Oh please, please let that be true.

Sirius' face turned serious all of a sudden and his dark eyes slammed into Draco's. "You just have to promise me something."

"What?" Draco swallowed nervously, his throat dry and aching.

"No matter what she says or tells you, you won't get mad. She had her reasons." Draco's mind spun. What the fuck was he on about? Had something happened?

"What did she do—?"

"She'll tell you. It's not my place." Draco wanted to fight him for the information but he saw it in his eyes. He was holding his ground this time. Draco would have to wait.

"When?" He asked suddenly concerned about his strength and his stamina. He had quite a reputation to live up to. He'd been younger then and healthier but Ginny didn't know about the past few years. She was expecting the old Draco.

"In a week. You need to get your strength up." Sirius winked at him and placed a tray of food in front of him.

"Now eat up, because after this you're going for a walk." Draco, despite his reservations, and pessimism felt a smile tug at his lips. Maybe with Sirius' help he could win Ginny back. Just maybe.

Hope bloomed like an illusive dream in his chest and he suddenly wanted nothing more than for her to take him back, to accept him. And to spend the rest of his life proving he was the only one for her.

* * *

Ginny cried herself to sleep, thoughts of Draco fueling the flood of tears. She couldn't stop remember, reliving and though the moments were some of the happiest of her life they brought nothing but undo pain now. He was gone. Her love, her soul mate, never to be seen again. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, but he haunted her there as well.

One year ago

Ginny paced her room waiting for Draco to come to her. For three months now she'd spent every night in his arms. Without fail he always came to her and then they fucked until they couldn't move and passed out in each other's arms, exhausted. Her body heated just thinking about it and she smiled to herself. Tonight would be no different, even if they were going into battle tomorrow.

The doorknob turned, taking her mind away from the upcoming battle and back to her lover. The door opened, light spilled in from the hallway, and his tall broad shadow cast itself on her floor, enveloping her in its darkness. She looked up at him. She was instantly wet. His broad chest, lightly furred with golden hair was bare. She followed the line of hair down his stomach and then watched it disappear into his pants.

Her eyes caught on the ever-growing bulge behind the zipper of his jeans. Her mouth went dry. He was now erect; a thick bulge tenting the front of his pants. Arousal drenched her sex, dripping down past her curls onto her thighs. Her nipples tightened painfully under the thin silk of her robe and she licked her lips, remembering.

She'd taken him in her mouth, made him come with just her hands, had let him slide his cock between the mounds of her breasts until he came all over her tits. Oh god, she squeezed her thighs.

"Excited to see me love?" His voice rumbled as he closed the door behind him, enclosing them in the flickering light of her wand. Her gaze shot up and met his. His eyes were hot, caressing her body just as she had done to him. There was a dark hunger in the near black depths and it had her heart pounding, her stomach fluttering.

"I could ask the same of you." She motioned toward the huge bulge and he smiled sensuously.

"Yes you could." He pushed off the now closed door and stalked toward her. His eyes never left hers and she swore the temperature in the room rose fifteen degrees. Her skin now burned for his touch, her pussy pulsed and throbbed, her clit swelled even more and she tried once again to swallow.

He stopped six inches from her and devoured her with his gaze. His eyes followed the deep vee of her robe, lingering on the swells of her breasts, down over the small triangle of her bare stomach before the belt of the robe cut him off.

"Take it off." He commanded roughly. His voice sent shockwaves through her and she nearly moaned as her vagina spasmed with need. Blindly she reached for the belt, unknotted the thin silk, never letting her gaze leave his face. The belt fell to the floor and his eyes darkened. The two edges slipped apart and his adam's apple bobbed vigorously as he swallowed, hard. She loved this. He acted as if he'd never seen her naked before.

She sent him a sexy smile, flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and licked her lips again. "Now you."

He didn't waste a moment. He pulled his pants off quickly with more strength than finesse but she didn't need finesse. She needed Draco naked, as fast as possible. Her heart skipped three or four beats in her chest and then began to race, her clit throbbed mercilessly and she felt out of breath.

"Come here." He ordered. She was too consumed by lust to even think of disobeying him. She moved like a woman possessed, crossing to him in one step. He pulled her into his arms and turned her, pressing her back to his front.

The thick stalk of his cock lay against the curves of her ass; his large, hot body surrounded her. She was being consumed by fire, by lust and love and desire. She was ready to come and he'd barely touched her.

"God, you're beautiful." He husked, his hands slipping up her stomach to cup her breasts. He massaged the aching mounds, his warm callused hands feeling like heaven on her breasts. His fingers pinched her nipples before circling them, his pointer drawing the shape on her areola in a smooth slow motion.

"Oh Fuck." She cried, the slight pain making the pleasure all the more potent. She was dripping with arousal, literally. She could feel it sliding down her inner thighs, nearly reaching her knees.

She pressed back against him, wanting him deep inside her but only succeeded in colliding into his balls with her soaking wet pussy. At the feel of her soaking wet flesh he growled in impatience yet continued to only play with her breasts.

"Draco" she pleaded, grinding herself against his erection, while arching her back like a cat to press her breasts into his hands. He chuckled huskily in her ear, the sound shivering through body, vibrating in her sex. He slid one hand down and cupped her. He slid one finger over the slick outer folds of her sex and smiled against her neck.

"You're so wet and I've barely touched you." He murmured, sounding as if he was in awe of her.

"You. . .just. . .need. . .to. . .look. . .oh god. . .look at me!" She confessed through panting breaths as his clever hands worked on her breasts and her sex. She pressed her hips against his hand and was rewarded when he plunged two fingers deep into her. She cried out and then moaned incoherently as his thumb began to massage her clit.

A burning hot shot of pleasure spiked up from her clit where he rubbed her so slowly, so painfully slowly that she knew she would never come, not unless he sped up or pressed harder. He kept her on the edge of orgasm, his hands caressing, teasing, and retreating before she could come.

"God. . .Draco. . .please." She begged, nearly weeping with unsated lust.

"What darling?" He murmured pressing the thick mushroom head of his cock against her ass. She cried out in frustration.

"Fuck me Draco. I need you inside me." She exploded, too overcome by him to know what she was saying.

He growled and pushed her forward. She caught her fall on the bed, spread her thighs and fisted her hands in her comforter. His cock pressed against her sex, just waiting there at her entrance.

"Yes," she moaned as he began pressing inside of her. He moved slowly, like he did every time. The first thrust was always slow, a painful, stretching, burning of her muscles.

"Harder, Draco." She commanded, impatient, dying to come after being kept on the edge for so long. He didn't listen, he never did. He just kept slowly penetrating her until his cock was fully inside of her.

Then he went completely still.

Ginny squirmed, trying to move, trying to encourage him to move, but he grabbed her hips, stilling her. "Just feel Ginny. Feel how deep I am inside of you. How good it feels to finally be full." His words sent sparks of pleasure through her sex and she did as he suggested.

He felt deeper then ever before, at this angle his cock speared her high and hard, and the heavy weight of his testicles brushed her clitoris. She could only imagine what would happen when he finally started to move.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, joined but unmoving. It felt like an eternity but it could have been mere minutes. Each moment that passed made her hotter. She was sure she would die soon. Her heart would just give out.

Then he moved. His cock slid out and plunged back in, his heavy balls smacking her clit as he did so, sending a railroad spike of lust to knife up into her breasts. She nearly fell forward from the force of his thrust and cried out as her nerve endings exploded. He pounded into her. His hips slapping her ass, his balls slamming into her clit, she arched her back, pressed against him, trying to take him deeper.

Something broke inside of them then. He let out an animalistic growl and all sanity left. His cock plunged with abandon. He slammed inside of her with primal force that had their bodies smacking and sliding together wildly.

And she was gone. Her muscles clenched tight around his cock, squeezing and releasing him almost harshly. Her vision blurred from an overdose of desire then she saw nothing as she came. Her mind suddenly blank she could only focus on her body, how it was burning in pleasure. The only sound she heard was the echo of her own cries and then his harsh growl of "I love you," as his seed shot into her womb.

She collapsed on to the bed, half-hanging off of it and he nearly did the same. He leaned against the bed and her, collecting himself, regaining his strength. Then with a grace she had come to love he slid out of her, picked her up and settled them both on the bed. She lay in his arms, surrounded by his warmth and love. Content.

"Ginny," he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes," she sighed, snuggling closer to his broad chest, rubbing her cheek over the small thatch of hair there.

"After the battle tomorrow, when we are victorious and Voldemort is finally gone . . . will you. . ." He seemed lost for words. She looked up at him, met his smoldering grey gaze and smiled sleepily up at him. He swallowed thickly and then asked, "Will you marry me?"

Her heart melted into a puddle of joy, the love she felt for him exploding, sinking into her bones where it would forever stay. "Yes, Yes, a million times, yes I will." She cried, throwing her arms around him. He smiled broadly at her, tucked her back against his chest, and then with smiles on their faces they both fell asleep.

* * *

The present, 32 Churchill Square

Ginny woke up, her eyes crusty with dried tears, her head pounding, her heart grieving with every slow, sure beat. She had been so happy that night, when he'd asked her to marry him. They never got married, he never returned from the battle. They were victorious, Voldemort was gone but so was Draco. Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away. She was sick of crying, but couldn't seem to stop.

The battle, that sick confusing mass of forces clashing. Blackness and fog surrounded them, cloaking them in their shadows but making it impossible to see each other. They'd attacked as one, but like when they fought the deatheaters at the department of mysteries they had been separated. Ginny had gone on ahead with Harry but eventually lost him and spent the rest of the night fighting off Voldemort's followers.

And when dawn broke over them, a scream echoed in the stillness and they knew he was gone, the vile dark lord. Ginny's heart had been so full at that moment, close to bursting with love, happiness, and optimism. But she was quickly broken.

They'd slowly dragged themselves back to headquarters. She watched as everyone returned. Everyone but her lover, her best friend, her fiancé. She stayed up a full day and night and all through the next. Time blurred after that. Days became weeks and the only thing that kept her going was her love for Draco and her hope for the future, that somehow he was still alive, but after a year that seemed impossible and she agreed to marry Harry.

A tear slipped past her eyelid and she didn't bother to wipe it away. Her heart seemed to be wailing like an infant. An answering cry resounded from the crib beside her bed and she was immediately up to see what was wrong.

"Hello darling, did you have a bad dream, Liam?" She cooed, picking up her six-month-old son. His cries stopped as she rocked him in her arms, swaying and bouncing just as he liked. She kissed his strawberry blond hair and watched his grey eyes slowly close. Then with one last kiss she put him back in his crib and fell back into bed herself, praying no more memories of his father haunted her that night.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to play around in this universe.

Chapter 7

Draco never knew a week could pass so quickly, yet at moments seem to drag before him like an eternity. He'd spent the past seven days working on his strength and stamina. He and Sirius spent the days walking, cleaning, and essentially anything else that would get his nearly atrophied muscles moving again. It had taken everything out of him. And every night without fail, the minute he finished dinner he collapsed in exhaustion. Only to awake the next the day and do it all again.

He sat up in bed and saw sunlight pouring in through the window. The clock chimed ten o'clock and he shot out of bed. Ginny was due at eleven. He had only an hour, a mere sixty minutes, 1200 seconds until he saw her again. His heart raced, beating an inhuman tattoo in his chest. He swallowed a dry ball of fear and fought the urge to retch. God what if she rejected him?

The door creaked open and Sirius poked his head in. He sent him a reassuring smile and threw some clothes at him.

"These are brand new, figured it was better then my castoffs." He murmured, as if he was for once speechless.

"Thanks." Draco's voice was a whisper, his vocal chords too strangled by anxiety to create a louder sound.

"Better get a move on. She'll be here soon." Sirius suggested and then just as quickly he left the room. Draco's mind raced with the possibilities but he ultimately landed back on rejection. He was sure of it. She was eternally lost to him. His heart thudded as if in agreement and he finally calmed. Then with a resigned sigh he stumbled into the hallway toward the bathroom. The least he could do was try.

The next forty-five minutes passed in an instant. It took him that long to shower and get dressed. He'd spent most of the time in the shower trying desperately to scrub off the dirt he felt coated his skin. He'd been so dirty for so long he was sure he would never be clean again. At least not clean enough for her.

When he finally decided he was clean enough he dried himself off and threw on the pair of simple black pants and the black t-shirt Sirius had thrown at him before. Then breathed out a nervous breath and tried to compose himself. For despite his belief that she would reject him, as the hour grew closer he found his traitorous heart had become hopeful again. It beat like a caged bird in his chest, struggling to escape.

The doorbell rang and his heart leapt like a gymnast. She was here. His mind reeled. Did she really still love him? Would she accept him or reject? Would she still want him now? He wasn't the same Draco she'd known nearly two years ago. He was thinner, harder, and jaded.

He swallowed another ball of fear and listened. There was knock on the door, his cue. This was it. His palms became slick with sweat and the doorknob slid in his hands but he finally managed to open it. Well here goes, he thought as he paused at the top of the stairs. It was the beginning of the end. He was sure of it.

* * *

The door opened, revealing a grinning Sirius. Ginny returned his smile and shifted Liam in her arms.

"Ginny so great to see you. And young Liam as well." He looked apprehensively at her son. Ginny's mind raced. Did he not want Liam here? Was he hiding something from her? But then Sirius grinned at Liam and took his tiny hand in his as if to shake it. Liam giggled, revealing the two small teeth that had recently poked through his gums.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't find a sitter and Harry had to work." She explained as she walked past him, into the house.

"It's fine, fine. You know I always love to see both of you. Come in sit down." Sirius amended. Ginny looked around. The air in the house seemed tense with anticipation. A blur of movement whispered across her eye and she saw slinky quietly making her way up the stairs. Ginny waved but the elf just ignored her. Odd, Ginny thought but she couldn't linger on the thought because Sirius was leading her toward the sitting room.

"Is there something going on today?" She asked as she sat down on the plush sofa, sitting Liam on her lap. Sirius sat down next to her and began making faces for Liam, talking quietly and cooing in that way that babies love.

"No, just the usual." He answered casually. Liam giggled as Sirius made his pacifier appear and reappear and then a minute later was lifting his hands begging Sirius to pick him up. Ginny handed over her son, knowing there was no way to refuse him when he was in this mood.

"Mind if I walk him around the house?" Sirius asked, suddenly standing.

"Not at all. I'll come with." She offered. Sirius' gaze leapt and he immediately shook his head.

"NO, Ginny you stay here. . . You look exhausted. Sit down relax. I can handle him. And if anything comes up, you're right here." Ginny didn't even get a chance to respond, he was out the door the moment he finished speaking. And she was alone.

There was a sudden and oppressive weight. Her grief, that still raw pain, came back tenfold now that there were no distractions. Her heart tripped and tugged in her chest. She was all alone now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. They seemed to be coming from behind the opposite door, the one that led off foyer. Ginny's heart sped with sudden nervous tension and her belly clenched in fear. It didn't sound like slinky or Sirius. Her heart thumped louder in her ears and sweat trickled between her breasts and down her back. Who the hell was it?

The door began to slide open. Her gaze remained locked on it but whoever it was remained cloaked in shadows. A chill rushed into the room, causing goose pimples to break out all over her body as her throat went dry and butterflies grew and fluttered around in her belly.

"H-H-Hello?" She called out; hoping that whoever it was would make themselves known but she got no response. Her palms grew slick with sweat and she wiped them nervously on her jeans, looking down at her knees, suddenly afraid to look up, to face this mystery person.

More footsteps sounded and the room suddenly felt too small. She couldn't breathe, the air suddenly thick with tension. A throbbing began deep inside of her but she dismissed it.

"Hello Ginny." Her heart stopped. That voice. . .it couldn't be. Her gaze shot up, her eyes met his and her senses exploded. Her sex was wet, slick with arousal and throbbing, the thick air was impossibly thicker, and she gasped for air.

"Dr-Draco! My God is that you?" Tears filled her blue eyes and she jumped to her feet, running towards him. She just had to touch him, to prove he was real. She braced her hands on his chest, skidding to a stop in front of him. She nearly came. Her nipples tightened, becoming two hard points and her pussy clenched at the emptiness deep inside of her.

His hot, wicked nearly silver gaze met hers. He licked his lips as if he longed to taste her and another wave of desire and arousal crashed over her drenched folds. "Yes its me love." He murmured. Then his mouth descended.

Their lips met. She cried out as a shot of electricity sparked between them. She was instantly and incredibly alive. And wanted nothing more then to have him deep inside of her. She opened her mouth to permit him entrance and moaned as his thick tongue penetrated her mouth. He plumbed the depths of her mouth with hard fast thrusts of his tongue, each one echoing between her thighs.

She pressed herself closer, squirming against his hard body. His erection nudged her sex through the layers of their clothes and she moaned, loud and low. She rubbed against him like a cat in heat, her mind just as fogged. She had no other thought other than to get him inside of her. She never wanted to stop kissing him. She wanted this moment, this glorious moment to go on forever—.

He yanked away from her, panting for breath. His body heaving with the effort, his eyes near black now with desire for her. His lips quirked in that all too familiar arrogant smirk and she smiled.

"God I missed you." She panted, trying desperately to crawl back up his body, but he pushed her away, his face serious.

"I missed you too." He breathed, his hand reaching out and smoothing her hair. She leaned into the caress and felt her mind calm. Questions barraged her mind. And she suddenly wanted answers.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead. You disappeared, you didn't write or notify me. Why the fuck not?" She was suddenly angry. That immediate joy dissipating as the year they'd been apart suddenly replayed itself in her mind.

"God you think if I could've written to you I would have. I was imprisoned Ginny. By my father. It was his own personal version of Azkaban complete with dementors to guard me. I had no one for a year. No one but my cold and domineering father and the memory of you for a year." He lowered his gaze to the floor and Ginny was racked with guilt. She'd so easily accused him.

Tears filled her eyes, brimming, nearly spilling down her cheeks but she somehow kept them in check. "How did you escape?" She whispered all anger toward him gone.

"Dementors only work if they can sense you. After I heard about your wedding I had no more emotions for them to steal. I was numb, an automaton, just going through the motions. After that it was only a matter of time." The tears were suddenly impossible to hold back. They spilled down her cheeks. Some were out of guilt, some out of sympathy, and most, most were out of hatred. A deep-seated hatred she felt toward Lucius Malfoy.

His hand cupped her cheek, trying to wipe away all of her tears but it was an impossible task. There were just too many. "Don't cry Ginny. If you still love me, I can be happy again. I can feel again. I still love you. The numbness was only temporary." He soothed, now kissing the tracks her tears were making down her cheeks. More tears trickled down her face but this time it was because her chest was exploding in love. It rocked through her, as pure and strong as she remembered.

She lifted her mouth, desperate for his kiss and he willingly obliged. Their bodies coming together in perfect harmony. Her breasts were crushed against his broad chest, the thick rope of his erection was scoring her belly, and this thick thigh was lodged between hers, rubbing along the seam of her jeans.

His mouth broke off from hers to rain kisses down her neck. Nerve endings that had been dormant for a year now were exploding, sending fireworks of desire sparking through her body, settling in her breasts and in her soaking wet pussy.

He found the tendon roping along her neck and bit down. Painful pleasure shot right to her throbbing sex. Her arousal began to drip down her thighs and her clit swelled, rubbing against the seam of her jeans and his thick thigh. She moaned incoherently and blindly grasped at his shoulders, just needing something to hold onto as her knees turned to jelly, unable to support her anymore.

"God I need to be inside you." He panted, pressing a hard kiss to her mouth, crushing her lips against her teeth. She cried out and spread her legs unconsciously.

"Yes, Draco, Yes!" She moaned, taking his hand, bringing it to the button of her jeans. He had them undone in a second and a moment later they and her panties were down around her ankles. She lifted one leg free, wrapping it around his hips. With a lithe grace she remembered all too well he turned them both and an instant later she was pinned to the wall.

His cock swelled impossibly further, the sweet heat of her pussy urging him on like a siren's call. His blood pulsed like an open wound and the pants felt too tight. In a second he'd freed his massive erection and was waiting at the entrance to her vagina.

"I love you Draco!" She cried, lifting her other leg to hook around his hips. He growled and pushed his wonderful cock a millimeter closer.

"Please. . .Draco." She begged, her hips straining toward him, hoping to trap him inside of her. She was burning, on fire waiting for him to put it out.

"You want me inside you don't you Weaselette? Are you aching for me, throbbing, burning with want? Is that sweet, tight pussy soaking wet?" His husky voice and erotic words sent a shiver down her spine. She canted her hips forward.

"Yes, Draco, yes. I need you. . .Oh!. . .I need you inside me. . .NOW!" She nearly screamed with want and need. He growled in response and an instant later his cock was slamming into her tight sheath.

Her muscles stretched, burning as his massive erection worked its way inside of her. Pleasure exploded inside of her, she was an instant away from coming and she was too hungry to wait, to put it off. It had been far too long. For both of them. He pounded inside of her, her soaking wet flesh welcoming him. He thrust once, filling her to the brim. Retreated, slamming back, almost painfully hard inside of her hitting the deepest recesses of her Vagina. Then he was gone. He plunged in a third time, smacking her back against the wall, plunging his cock deep into the nerve center of her sex, his pubic bone, slamming into her clit.

And they came. Stars exploded before her eyes as desire engulfed her already burning body. She opened her mouth to scream with pleasure but his mouth muffled it and as her clenching pussy consumed his cock his mouth devoured hers.

She let her legs fall limply to floor. She had no strength left, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her legs wouldn't hold her weight. And Draco seemed no better off. He collapsed against her, their bodies' supporting one another's against the wall. She was a ball of sensation; she had no thoughts, not even the glimmer of one. She could only feel his breath stirring her hair as he struggled to regain it, hear his murmured pleas of "I love you", and feel his cock still hard and erect, buried inside of her.

Some time later, maybe an eternity, maybe a minute he regained his strength and stepped away from her, pulling his cock from her. She found her own strength and began pulling on her pants. He did the same, struggling to push his erection back into the confining pants.

She trailed her gaze up from his still fully erect penis, met his eyes, and raised her eyebrows. He smiled at her and chuckled slightly. "It's been a year. What do you expect?"

Ginny smiled like a satisfied cat and finished buttoning her pants. "Nothing. I just can't wait to go again." She confessed, still slightly breathless from their rough lovemaking. She took a step toward the couch and felt a delicious painful twinge shoot up from her overused sex. But she didn't regret it. She, in fact, reveled in it. She sat down on the couch, unable to support herself for much longer. She smiled again at him, meeting his serious grey gaze as she did.

"I intend to do it again. I am the only man who can Ginny." He threatened, his voice a rasping, painful growl. Ginny laughed it off, but he obviously didn't get the joke. He stormed over to the couch, sat beside her, and grabbed her hands in a vice-like grip. "I mean it Ginny. Only I am allowed inside you." He growled again.

"I know. You're the only man who has." Ginny laughed again and watched the shock etch itself across his face. His eyes went wide, his mouth hung agape, and his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"W-What about Harry?" He sighed, asking the inevitable.

"What about him. He's like a brother to me. We never did anything other than attempt a kiss every now and then. I couldn't stand to let him touch me. He wasn't you. It wasn't right."

Jealousy surged and exploded in his chest. "Yet you were going to marry him." His hands squeezed hers harder; she swore she could feel her bones rubbing together. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. So she settled for explaining it to him.

"I didn't love him like that. I only did it for—Oh God!" She stopped herself mid-sentence leaving Draco reeling. She yelled suddenly. "SIRIUS!" Draco pulled her against him and forced her to meet his gaze.

"For what?" He demanded. She just shook her head and yelled, "SIRIUS!" again. This time there was a very annoyed response. "What?"

"Come here!" She demanded. She smiled nervously when she heard his footsteps coming closer. "Draco let go of me. I promise all will be explained." She begged as she tugged at her hands.

"What's going on?" Draco pleaded, feeling suddenly lost and confused. He met Ginny's eyes saw the resolve there and also the love. He dropped her hands like hot coals and she jumped up, running from the room.

Depression crashed over him. It struck his heart, his stomach, and his head. He had a blinding headache. His heart felt as if there was a knife twisting in it and his stomach was tight and clenched with fear. His heart dropped to his stomach only compounding the pain and he fell back against the couch cushions, dejected and as weak as a newborn baby.

He closed his eyes, hoping to shut out the world. Footsteps sounded then the door creaked open, peaking his interest but his eyes remained closed. Nothing good was going to come of this. He could feel it deep inside himself. The couch dipped and he felt Ginny's soft hand on his arm.

"Draco, meet my reason for marrying Harry." She nearly whispered, rubbing her hand along his arm pleadingly. He didn't want to. He wanted to deny her the chance to explain herself but he was intrigued and then there was a slight coo, almost like that of an infant.

His eyes snapped open and landed immediately on Ginny's lap where there sat a baby with strawberry blond hair and alert grey eyes. His heart lurched in his chest; a feeling of pride, of love, of joy flooded him. My son. The notion churned like fear in his belly but he couldn't help but fear that he was just assuming, hoping for the best.

"This is Liam." She informed him stroking the baby's hair. Draco longed to do the same but feared that the child wasn't his.

"Is he. . .m-m-mine?" He asked, his heart shattering at the idea that this child wasn't his.

She smiled and then softly murmured, "Yes, you ignoramus of a ferret. He's yours; Liam Albus Malfoy." His heart soared again and then he began to do the math.

"Mine, but that would mean you. . ." He trailed off too amazed to continue.

"I was pregnant when you disappeared. Yes I was. I had planned to tell you after the battle, when Voldemort was dead." She confessed. Then with tears in her eyes added in a shaky voice. "It was my biggest regret, not telling you about him."

Draco looked down at the child in Ginny's lap, speechless and scared. He'd never really been around babies before. Love surged inside of him and he unconsciously found himself reaching for his son. Liam happily climbed into Draco's arms and lap. He whimpered slightly. Draco's heart leapt with fear but then he noticed the pacifier. He popped it into his son's mouth and the boy's eyes began to drift close. He snuggled into Draco's chest and an instant later was snoring slightly.

"It's time for his nap. I'll go put him to bed." Ginny made a grab for him but Draco stopped her.

"Let's leave him where he is." He suggested, his voice unusually husky. Ginny's gaze shot to his. Unshed tears swam in the grey depths, begging for freedom. She smiled softly.

"I like that idea." She murmured, pressing a kiss to their son's head and then Draco's, before leaning against Draco's body with a contented sigh. A minute later she too was closing her eyes. And right before she fell asleep she heard him whisper, "You know you're marrying me now, right?"

She smiled, snuggled against him, managed a sleepy, "Yes," and promptly fell asleep.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time JK Rowling owns the characters I only own my sick and dirty thoughts involving them.

Epilogue

Five years later

13 Grimmauld Place

Ginny pulled the green dress over her head and fooled with her wedding band, the only sign that she was nervous, as she got ready for the party. It wasn't anything in particular that had her nerves humming it was just the mere fact that when her family got together, anything could, and usually did happen. Please, please let my house still be standing when this is over. She pleaded silently to any deity that would listen.

She dragged a brush through her long red hair, working through the knots, until it hung down her back in long flowing waves. She smiled at her image in the mirror. Footsteps sounded behind her and her pulse skyrocketed. Draco. He appeared behind her in the mirror and she met his hungry gaze. Her sex becoming drenched in a wave of arousal.

He stalked toward her, his visage becoming larger and larger with every step until he was directly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist where they both knew their fourth child grew. She wasn't showing yet so they had yet to tell the rest of the family. It was there little secret.

"Happy Anniversary!" He murmured, his breath tickling her ear. His mouth trailed down her neck. She moaned as he pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her exposed neck. He nuzzled the soft, sensitive skin and she pressed back against him, colliding with his massive erection. "Ohh. . .mmm. . .Do you think we have time before the party?" She moaned as he began grinding himself against the soft curves of her ass.

She felt him smile against her neck, "Not for what I have in mind." His voice held a hint of a dark promise and she moaned in anticipation His hands slid down, inching closer to her ever-eager sex.

"I can't wait." She breathed, feeling his erection grow impossibly bigger. She rubbed against him, struggling to control her actions through the fog of desire. He thrust forward, sliding between the cheeks of her ass.

"Neither can I." The near growl made her pussy spasm with need. She cried out and urgently began rubbing her ass against him, the tension suddenly too much. All she wanted was to forget the world and fuck him senseless.

"Ma-ohm!" The cry for help split through the air and had her jumping from her husband's arms. Her desire effectively cooled for the time being. Her children came first. Ginny smoothed down her dress, ran a hand through her hair and then pulled open the door to reveal her three and a half year old daughter, a perfect miniature version of herself, except her daughter was covered in dirt. Mud caked her daughter's red dress and hair.

"Oh Myriam what have you done to your party dress?" She asked concerned, drawing her child close to her, not caring about her own clothes.

"Liam did it." Her daughter cried suddenly. And speak of the devil her first son appeared in the doorway at that moment, his clothes still in pristine condition.

"Did not!" He countered. Ginny studied her son's face, looking for any trace of a lie, but found none. She looked back at her daughter, face stern, eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling out her wand to repair the damage her daughter had done to her dress.

"Weeeellll, he did tell me not to, but the flower was soooo pretty, mama. I wanted you to have it. But then I slipped in the mud and now I ruined my dress." Tears of distress filled her daughter's blue eyes. Ginny smiled down at her.

"No you haven't, look." Myriam's eyes flew down to the dress and saw that it was once again completely clean.

"Oh thank you mama." She cried, launching herself into Ginny's arms.

"Next time maybe we should listen to our older brother's huh." Ginny suggested but Myriam ever the capricious spirit merely giggled and ran from the room to play with her brother.

"Another crisis averted." Draco teased as he came up behind her, wrapping her in his embrace and kissing the top of her head.

"I hope they behave themselves tonight." Ginny sighed, leaning into him, loving the feel of his warmth and strength.

"They will. They always behave for Grandma and Grandpa." He teased. Ginny laughed.

A cry broke through their laughter and he dropped another kiss on top of her head. "I'll get Nicholas. You should clean yourself up." She looked down at her dress and noticed that her daughter had smeared her emerald green dress with mud. Ginny shook her head, laughed and waved her wand. The dirt disappeared.

"He wants to see mommy." Draco called from the doorway. In his arms was their fifteen-month-old son, a miniature version of his father. His arms were outstretched toward Ginny, his hands clenching and unclenching.

She took her son into her arms, cooing, "How's my darling Nicky", as she rocked and cuddled him. The little boy's eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

"Look's like he was tired. Well I guess it's for the best. Now we only have two kids to worry about during the party." Ginny sighed. She loved being a mother but on nights like this she wished her parents had let their anniversary pass without any fanfare.

An hour later, though, her house was full of family and friends, all of them invited by her mother to celebrate her and Draco's five-year anniversary. The large house was full of warmth and love. Her brothers were all there with their families as were Harry and Sirius and a few other friends from Hogwarts. Draco couldn't help but smile. He never thought this would happen. He'd been so doubtful all those years ago. He would never doubt her love again though.

He wandered out onto the patio for some fresh air, the house stifling. There were just too many people crammed into the small space. He inhaled the fresh spring air and then took a sip of his drink. The door slid open behind him and he saw Harry walk out into the night. The air between them was still awkward and tense, even after five years.

Harry stopped two feet from him, leaned back on his heels and rocked forward nervously. He sighed and then said, "I have to say you've done right by her Draco. I'm glad she's happy."

Draco inhaled deeply and felt his heart constrict in his chest. "I never did thank you. . .f-for being a father to Liam and. . . and for being there for Ginny when I wasn't. I appreciate it." Draco's normally confident tone was gone, he was humbled before this man who selflessly cared for a child he knew was not his own. Harry nodded curtly, the uncomfortable tension now overpowering. Harry clapped him on the back, "Well then congratulations." Then he walked off.

Draco exhaled slowly, trying to shake off the uncomfortable mantle of gratitude; it was a debt he would never be able to repay. He sat there for an indeterminable amount of time, trying to collect his thoughts.

He was interrupted when the sliding glass door opened. The cacophony of voices hit him then quieted again as the door closed. Her sweet citrus scent flew to him on the wind and his cock came to immediate attention. Ginny, his heart sighed. Her arms snaked around his waist sending another wave of blood directly to his cock.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Ginny murmured, pressing a kiss to his back. He turned, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. A smile spread across his lips. It spoke only of pure contentment and joy.

Her breasts brushed his chest and his balls drew up tight to his body. His cock jerked in his pants, begging for release. "Do you think anyone would notice if we disappeared for an hour. . .or two?" He groaned, his breath hissing out from between his teeth.

She pressed herself against him, looked up into his grey eyes, "Unfortunately. . .yes." She sighed. A gleam entered his eyes, turning them near silver and he growled.

"Well I'll just have to survive on this." His mouth crushed hers, his tongue plumbed the depths of her mouth, and they were lost in the magic of each other and their love.

* * *

"Gramma why is daddy kissin' mommy?" Liam asked in a disgusted voice, his adorable cherub face distorted in a grimace.

"Cause its 'mantic." Myriam explained in an all-knowing tone of voice. Molly laughed and pulled her grandchildren to her.

"Because its romantic and he loves her that's why." She brushed kisses across both of their foreheads and squeezed them tight to her. "Now why don't you two head up to bed and Grandma and Grandpa will tuck you in and tell you the story about the evil wizard who tried to keep a prince from his princess."

Smiles spread across their faces and they shouted in joy before racing away, up the stairs, eager to hear the story. Molly stood as Arthur came up behind her. She leaned against him and smiled.

"Are the prince and princess named Draco and Ginny?" He asked, as he took her hand and began leading her toward the stairs.

"Of course." Molly returned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Arthur merely smiled and led his lovely wife upstairs to help her tuck in their grandchildren, a familiar routine for him and Molly. They often babysat for their grandchildren, allowing Draco and Ginny to have a few nights to themselves. Arthur sighed wondering when they were going to actually tell him and Molly they were expecting another child, but like all good things he guessed he would have to wait.

He entered the bedroom his grandchildren shared and sat down on Myriam's bed. "All right then kiddies are you ready?" Molly asked. He watched their faces and saw them both nod, eyes rapt. "Okay then, once upon a time there was a brave and handsome prince named Draco. . ."

"That's daddy's name." Liam exclaimed.

"Shh, let me continue. Do you want to hear the story or not?" Molly chastised playfully. Liam closed his mouth and Molly began again, and even Arthur couldn't help but get lost in the story of his daughter and her unlikely husband. A true fairy tale come true, complete with a happily ever after that seemed to glow brighter with joy everyday.

A/N: So there it is, done, finito, complete. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, or put me on their favorite stories. J'aime les reviews.(That was for La Petite Samourai Furtive) I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had tons of fun writing it. Hopefully will post again soon, so until then. Au Revoir.

Mercury.


End file.
